


Greater Depths of Perversion

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Is it bestiality if the animal is magically created extension of the creator's own body/will?), Acceptance, Bestiality, Body Horror, Character's Magic Cock Resurrect Dead People, Crack Treated Seriously, Creature Inside, Double Penetration, Large Cock, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Guro, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Resurrection, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, all the way through, monster cock, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: "You left me,” Orochimaru repeats again, presses a kiss to Jiraiya’s unexpecting lips. “And for that I had no choice but to ensure you’d never leave me again.”





	Greater Depths of Perversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



> Thank you for the wonderful prompts. I hope you enjoy this little treat!

Orochimaru thoroughly washes Jiraiya’s body both inside and out. Making certain that there is no debris within Jiraiya’s abdominal cavity, with painstaking care Orochimaru repositions Jiraiya’s organs in their proper places. He’s less precise stitching the worst of Jiraiya’s wounds closed, knowing that the kinjutsu he has performed will take care of those. 

Robes long since discarded, already Orochimaru’s body is quickening from the stolen chakra pouring into it, the bound, gagged, and kneeling forms of the enemy shinobi who were lucky enough to have not been a victim of Orochimaru’s fury over Jiraiya’s death now proving themselves useful. Meticulously positioned at key points in a spiral pattern with Orochimaru and Jiraiya at their center, bleeding from precisely placed cuts, Orochimaru spares them not a thought even as their pained and panicked moans increase in pitch and volume as their blood volume and chakra levels plummet to dangerous levels. 

Orochimaru needs it more than them. 

With each pulse of the misappropriated chakra and blood into and through him, Orochimaru’s cock continues to lengthen to what might have been comical proportions in another situation, but in this is entirely necessary. A groan of discomfort slips from his throat when his testicles begin to inflate. 

Shifting to lessen the discomfort, Orochimaru can’t help but watch in rapt fascination as his body changes: the way his cock seems to grow longer and longer, the way the pale pink skin of it fades to a silvery white, the way scales begin to sprout along its length, the way it begins to move on its own, prehensile, moving to cradle his still swelling testicles which have ballooned from the size of small lemons to the size of grapefruits and show no sign of stopping. 

The head of Orochimaru’s penis suddenly splits open in a way that probably should have been incredibly painful, but instead only serves to increase his anticipation. His flesh shifts, morphing until the head of his penis is very clearly the head of a snake. It’s only when Orochimaru can feel his heart begin to strain that he reaches for the oil and covers his length. When he sets the jar aside, it is nearly empty. 

Seeming to take that as an unspoken invitation, Orochimaru shudders as his cock moves on its own, burrowing itself within Jiraiya’s lax body. The sensation is unlike anything Orochimaru has ever experienced before, and he unexpectedly finds himself having difficulty concentrating on the task at hand. Though truly at this point he is a little more than a conduit for the kinjustsu, he doesn’t wish to miss anything. 

More and more of Orochimaru’s length enters Jiraiya’s body until his stomach begins to swell and the stitches holding his abdomen closed begin to strain. 

When he’s fully seated, the bulk of his pendulous testicles pressed as tightly against Jiraiya’s body as he is able, Orochimaru reaches for the chakra streams flowing into him and yanks. Orochimaru’s body convulses as the chakra-infused blood of the dying rushing towards its temporary host. Like puppets with their strings cuts, the shinobi around them collapse silent and still. 

Heart racing as his body is filled to overflowing, straining to hold the power, when the floodgates finally open, Orochimaru’s back arches, his mouth falling open in silent stream as his balls pulse and contract. Through the haze of pleasure, Orochimaru refuses to look away from Jiraiya’s still motionless form, watching the way that Jiraiya’s stomach bulges more, the way that Orochimaru’s blood tinged cum begins to leak from between the stitches in Jiraiya’s abdomen and eventually from his mouth and nose. 

It’s only when his testicles give one last weak pulse, having shrank back to nearly their previous size, when Orochimaru feels the strange and slightly disconcerting sensation of his penis disconnecting from his body, when he pulls out to find his cock still hard yet seemingly unchanged by the kinjutsu, when he still feels like he’s buried deep within Jiraiya’s body, that Jiraiya’s form jerks, his eyes opening wide as he takes the first breath he’s had for days. 

Orochimaru sits back to watch and wait. 

 

  
The first things Jiraiya notices is the ache in his chest, each breath a struggle as he gags and chokes, trying to rid himself of the thick fluid that fills his mouth and sinuses. The second thing he notices is the ache in his stomach, the uncomfortably full filling. The third thing, an almost nauseating movement within his body, sends Jiraiya jack-knifing upward. The scream that escapes him is equal parts from pain and from the sight of his own body, wounds both small and large slowly stitching themselves closed before his very eyes. 

Movement draws Jiraiya’s gaze to Orochimaru’s naked form, barely taking note of the dead shinobi around them as the memories of his death suddenly hit him. “What have you done?!” Jiraiya demands as he presses against his distended stomach and feels something move within, the sensation causing his breath to hitch. 

Reaching out, Orochimaru cups Jiraiya’s cheek. “What I always do. What was necessary.” 

“What. Did. You. Do.” Jiraiya bites out as whatever is inside of him moves again, causing him to break out in a cold sweat. The ache radiates upward from his stomach to his chest, and eyes going wide in horror, Jiraiya throat bulges as he begins to choke and gag as something pressing through his throat from the inside until it forces itself into his mouth and past his lips. Throat convulsing and saliva leaking down his chin, Jiraiya’s struggles to focus past the sudden sheen of tears in his eyes at the object so close. 

A snake Jiraiya realizes with dawning horror, a snake with Orochimaru’s eyes. 

Orochimaru’s hand shifts to pet its head for a moment, and Jiraiya closes his eyes and fights against the sudden growing pool of heat deep in his gut. 

Jiraiya’s gagging increases when the snake folds back over itself, stretching his throat wider as it sinks back with in his body. 

“You left me.” 

The words are so simple, but they hold so much more emotion than Jiraiya was used to that he can’t help but look at Orochimaru to see if it’s real or if this is just another one of his twisted games. 

“You left me,” Orochimaru repeats again, presses a kiss to Jiraiya’s unexpecting lips. “And for that I had no choice but to ensure you’d never leave me again.” 

“What did you put in me?” Jiraiya forces out through his aching throat, the last word turning into a moan as his traitorous body finally loses the fight and Jiraiya’s cock slowly fills with blood, thickening against his thigh before rising to rest against the swell of his stomach. It shouldn’t feel good, the thing within him weaving through his insides, yet somehow each movement sends a spark of confusing pleasure/pain through his body. He knows he should be in agony, but the worst of the pain is closer to discomfort. There was nothing right about this situation. 

When Orochimaru’s hands fall to caress Jiraiya’s distended stomach, Jiraiya smacks the offending digits away, giving a shout when the snake within him suddenly seems to undulate wildly. Panting and sweating, Jiraiya watches his stomach in horrified fascination, the way that he can see the curves of its body, so clearly outlined beneath the skin of his stomach, the way that what is obviously its head is clearly causing his stomach to bulge further, the way that it’s snout, forked tongue flicking out, suddenly appears between the stitches of the largest still healing wound. 

Dizzy and sickened and cock still aching, Jiraiya falls back and squeezes his eyes shut trying to block out the world, but Orochimaru’s voice cuts through it. 

“You carry within you a piece of me, created from my body. It will ensure that death will never take you from me again. It will heal you and fuel you until the time comes that your body is able to sustain itself again.” 

Even feeling the thick press of Orochimaru’s cock against his thigh, the pressure of Orochimaru’s hands on his abdomen again, Jiraiya doesn’t push him away. “And when I’m able to sustain myself?” Jiraiya asked resignedly. 

“You will sustain it.” 

Jiraiya knows that tone and has always hated Orochimaru’s riddles. This is likely all he will get for now. 

A cry tears from him, Jiraiya’s back arching as his muscles stand out in stark relief as the snake suddenly surges out of his asshole. His cock jerks against his stomach as it begins fucking him, and he raises wet eyes to Orochimaru’s face who’s watching Jiraiya like he’s Orochimaru’s favorite science experiment. Maybe he is. “Why?” Jiraiya chokes out as he drowns in a sea of unwanted sensations. 

It takes Orochimaru long seconds to look away as though he’s loathed to be without the sight of what his snake is doing to Jiraiya for even a moment. 

When Orochimaru meets his eyes, Jiraiya feels like he’s drowning in their depths. 

“You’re mine.” 

Jiraiya doesn’t have time to contemplate the true gravity of those words until much later because the snake chose that moment to curl around and swallow his cock whole. His shout is lost in Orochimaru’s mouth, which is suddenly pressed against his, and even when he feels the press of Orochimaru’s cock into his already stretched hole, the feel of Orochimaru’s nail scraping his hardened nipples, he’s helpless to fight against the unwelcome contact and intrusion as the most powerful orgasm of his life is ripped from him. 

 

 

 _Many Months later_

Jiraiya struggles to keep a straight face as the Hokage goes over the details of their new mission, glancing at Orochimaru’s own blank and attentive face, knowing that the bastard was smirking inside as he did this to him. 

Jiraiya is embarrassed to admit that it took him an excessively long amount of time to realize that Orochimaru has some level of control over the snakes. To his greatest shame, the awareness that Orochimaru could and did fuck him at any time makes him unbelievably hot. He can’t even muster up righteous anger that the bastard seems to take great pleasure in pushing Jiraiya to even greater depths of perversion. 

A sheen of sweat breaks out across his body as the most massive of the snakes inside of him pressed against his anus from within, threatening to break through the straining muscle already slightly lack from all the use it had seen this morning. 

Having taken to wearing multilayered voluminous robes to hide the changes in and near constant molestation of his body, Jiraiya fears that it soon will not be enough to disguise the evidence. The scent of sex seems to hang heavy around him at all times these days, and he’s certain that others have noticed. He knows his reputation as a pervert can only help him for so long before people start questioning. 

In a fit of desperation, Jiraiya had removed the snake from his body once early on, yanking it from himself once when it had come out to play and locked it away in a box. He’d lasted barely three hours before the growing ache of abandonment and the terrible emptiness had become too much he’d all but shoved it back into himself, an orgasm ripping through him as the last bit of its tail had finally cleared his finally no longer empty hole. 

It hadn’t been until his first solo mission that Jiraiya had realized what Orochimaru had truly meant when he’d said that Jiraiya would never leave him again. At the time he’d thought that Orochimaru had simply meant death, but as the distance between Jiraiya and the village (and Orochimaru) had grown, the snake within him had gotten more and more active. Fucking his ass and throat near constantly, yet constricting around and forcing Jiraiya’s balls low in his sac, he’d been kept in a constant state of arousal but unable to come for the two weeks he’d been gone. 

Jiraiya had been lucky that the mission had been relatively simple, only a retrieval mission, but the information he’d been after, sensitive enough that only one of the Hokage’s most trusted had been sent after it. 

Returning from his mission, instead of going straight to the Hokage as he should have, a sweat drenched and panting Jiraiya had cornered Orochimaru in his customary training grounds. Dropping to his knee before his teammate, Jiraiya had trembled as he’d begged, “Please. Please let me come.” 

When Orochimaru had pulled out his hard cock and had pressed it against panting Jiraiya’s lips, he’d opened to it without a fight, gagging and groaning as he’d been forced to swallow it down. At the same time the snake had finally loosened itself, causing an orgasm so powerful to tear through him that he’d black out, opening his eyes sometime later to the sight of Orochimaru painting Jiraiya’s face with his cum. 

The one time Jiraiya had tried to have sex with a women after his resurrection had not gone well to say the least. The woman’s horror, his own humiliation, and the way that Orochimaru’s had vacillated between smugness and anger for days had been enough of a deterrent to prevent him from trying it again. 

Jiraiya can’t say for certain when he’d first noticed it—maybe around the time he’d woken to a bed drenched in and sticky with an impossible amount of cum—but at some point Jiraiya realizes that the snake had begun to grow, longer and thicker, forcing his body to stretch in new impossible ways. 

After months of housing the snake within his body, Jiraiya had grown familiar with the pattern of its movement, until one day something had changed. It hadn’t been until that night when Orochimaru had been fucking into him with the snake that Jiraiya had begun to choke as something impossibly thick forced its way up through his throat and out his mouth. Body convulsing and eyes widening in horror as he’d choked on the not one but two snakes, the second identical to the first, except still much more slender. 

As Orochimaru had caressed the snakes in greeting, Jiraiya had shivered as he’d sworn that he’d felt the touch of the small of the two. The larger snake had forced itself back down his throat, while the small had dragged its impossible length from within Jiraiya’s body. When it had exited him completely, Jiraiya had begun to shiver uncontrollably, wanting nothing more than to grab it and put it back where it belonged but unable to make his trembling body respond to his will. 

Jiraiya had only been able to watch in confusion as the snake had moved closer to Orochimaru, twining around his body. A cry had been ripped from his throat when it felt like his cock had suddenly been enclosed in a gripping heat, and it had taken him embarrassingly long seconds to realize that the unexplainable sensations he had been feeling was the snake slowly sliding its incredible length into Orochimaru’s body. 

Eyes drawn to Orochimaru’s face, Jiraiya had watched the normally so in control features contort in shocked pleasure as a long moan had been drawn from him. “You have sustained it well.” 

The dawning realization that this had been what Orochimaru had meant that night he’d revived Jiraiya those few short months ago was cut short when his own orgasm had crashed over him. 

When the snake presses against the back of his throat, Jiraiya is dragged from his thoughts as he coughs which draws the attention of the Hokage. “My apologies, Hokage. Allergies, you know how they are,” Jiraiya says as he clears his throat, watching as Orochimaru struggles to suppress a giggle that would be out of place. 

Orochimaru has done well to ensure that Jiraiya lives in a constant state of arousal, pleasure having become his constant companion. As the snake finally breeches his muscle and forces him to stretch wide, Jiraiya can feel the other snake that Orochimaru decided to keep within him slip out of Orochimaru as well, and at the dual sensations, he is unable to hold back the groan that it forces from him. 

“Am I boring you?” The Hokage snaps as he’s interrupted again. 

“No, Hokage, please excuse me. I am not feeling well.” Jiraiya all but runs from the room, knowing that there will be hell to pay later, but unable to allow himself to come in front of his old mentor. Distantly he hears Orochimaru making his own excuses to follow. Finding himself in an empty storage room, Jiraiya wastes no time in raising his robes and shoving down his pants before taking his throbbing cock in hand. A smaller snake slips out beside the largest that already fills him and nudges threateningly against the hole at the end of his cock, despite being far too large to fit. 

When Orochimaru enters, Jiraiya is already sprawled on his back, being fucked at both ends. His hands rise to the writhing mass of Jiraiya’s stomach, and the bulge responds enthusiastically to the presence of their master. As Orochimaru leans down to kiss Jiraiya the snake fucking his throat doesn’t stop its movement, instead forces itself down Orochimaru’s own throat, their lips meeting in some semblance of a kiss around its girth. 

Instead of pressing in alongside the snakes filling Jiraiya’s hole, he’s surprised when instead Orochimaru offers his ass to the trusting snakes, which happily take the offer. One of Orochimaru’s hands pluck at Jiraiya’s peaked nipples, visible even though the layers of his clothings. Cocks pressed against each other, hands fisting together around them, it takes little time for Jiraiya and Orochimaru to come. 

When finally the snakes pull back inside Jiraiya’s body, as they both lay there panting and covered in sweat and other fluids, Jiraiya says, “I hate you.” 

Orochimaru raises his head, those gold slitted eyes locking with Jiraiya’s as the corners of his mouth raise in a rare true smile. “No you don’t.” 

Jiraiya wants to protest that, but he can’t because Orochimaru isn’t wrong. He wants to hate him, has every reason to hate him, but he can’t.


End file.
